


Target Practice

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [5]
Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Shooting at targets all by yourself can get lonely after awhile.





	Target Practice

"So you say you were initially trained to be a space cop-er, Space Ranger?" Lucretia watched Warp fire another blast from his mechanical arm cannon at the target. The Saphiran/human had been at this all day.

"That was before I faked my death and went to work for the big Z full-time. Evil's much more fun, y'know?" He took a break from shooting to look at the former Puckworld resident. "Wanna join me? Shooting at target practice alone kinda gets lonely after awhile."

Lucretia tapped her cheek as if in thought. "Hmmm... sure, why not? But on one condition: we have a little contest. Loser makes lunch." She smirked as her competitive side took over.

Warp matched her smirk with one of his own. "Fine by me. Got a weapon?"

"Right here." She pulled out her own handgun and stood side by side with Warp. Then the contest began. Who would win?


End file.
